Many medical devices can be dispensed only with a prescription. For medical devices such as contact lenses, this means that consumers who are potentially interested in contact lenses can only get lenses from a licensed eye care practitioner.
In the past few years many new contact lens products have been introduced, including materials with unique properties, such as higher oxygen permeability and improved lubricity. The “feel” or tactile qualities are particularly difficult to convey to consumers without samples. In the past contact lens manufacturers have sponsored booths where consumers can handle (but not put on their eyes) contact lenses. However, these booths must be staffed by a licensed optometrist, and care must be taken to insure that consumers do not take any of the lenses they have handled. Accordingly there remains a need for a promotional aid for medical devices which can provided to directly to consumers.